Lusamine's Farting Paradise
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lusamine looks for a way to conserve her ultra stinky flatulence for all time.
1. Chapter 1

Lusamine smiled to herself, closing her eyes as a series of loud farts belted out of her ass, the president of the Aether Foundation having her left butt cheek raised, satisfied by her large fart blasts that stunk up her office.

"Oh, how I just love to let out all this gas conserved within my ass cheeks…" Lusamine sighed to herself. "But not as much as I love my dear Ultra Beasts…I mean, Lillie…" she fanned away her butt fumes after pushing out an long, airy toot, noting that her whole office was filled with her fart smells. "Jesus, these gases smell worse than a Guzzlord!"

Then, her phone rang, prompting her to hold in her farts, which was bad timing since she still had tons of gas left in her that she had conversed overnight. "Damn it…" she whispered to herself, picking up and answering the phone. "Hello, could you make this quick? I'm a busy woman." she stated, feeling irritated that someone was interrupting her gassy time. "What? Oh that's just a project they're working on." Lusamine pulled herself up to her desk, accidentally letting a poot slip out, crossing her legs to desperately conserve her fartiness. "Oh? That was- listen, this is not a good time…" another raunchy fart belted out of her, adding to the incredible amount of rotten flatulence that filled the room. "I'll call you back!"

Lusamine ran to open her window, sticking her big butt out and releasing the rest of her conserved, pent up gas, which was too much as opening the window was not enough, her farts causing all of Aether Paradise to rumble, her smelly flatulence spreading to the rest of her mansion. "Phew! That was ultra stinky!" she gasped, moaning as she seemed to enjoy the satisfaction of pushing it out of her posterior. "And yet….so warm and satisfying like the love I feel for my precious Ultra Beasts…I mean-" A sudden burst of raunchy flatulence blew out of Lusamine's butt. "And so explosive like the head of a Blacephalon!"

Meanwhile in the Conservation Area, Lusamine's farts could be heard, a female Aether Foundation Employee looked around, noticing the wild Pokémon were startled by all the loud blasts.

"Is- is our president letting loose again?" she gasped.

"Oh yes! Yes she is!" Wicke the Assistant Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation told her, giggling with each fart sound she heard. "She's so good at conserving gas, and then letting it rip, I'm a bit jealous!"

"I kinda wish she would watch herself more…her gas bombs are making her act like such a little kid…" The female employee stated.

"Yup, that's Lusamine for you, not that anyone else needs to know." Wicke added.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's my Lillie doing?" Lusamine asked her, conversing with her over a video call, with Lillie being at a Pokémon Center.

"I'm doing fine, mother!" Lillie remarked, bothered by the fact that Lusamine always smothers her.

"You want me to come visit you again? I have some time before I get back to work!" Lusamine bent over, ripping a loud, deep pitched fart, causing Lillie to shake her head.

"No! No thanks! I have it bad enough since I'm constantly farting all the time! And haven't you forgotten about the last time?"

 _A flashback occurs where Lillie is walking into the Hano Grand Resort on Akala Island, where Lusamine stepped out from behind a column, her arms out._

 _"There's my gassy little girl! Give your mother some love!" Lusamine exclaimed, much to Lillie's misfortune as Lusamine grabbed her tightly, ripping a bunch of smelly poots, her daughter Lillie unintentionally farting along with her._

 _"Mother!" Lillie snapped, pushing herself away from Lusamine. "What are you doing here?" Lillie farted, her dress blown up by her stinky blast, which made her blush in embarrassment._

 _"I had some free time, so I decided to conserve my love, my gas, and my love of gas, just for you! Isn't that just ultra nice of me?" Lusamine giggled, ripping a deep pitched fart that stunk up the hotel lobby. "Phew, I just keep pushing out stinky pheromones like a Pheromosa!"_

 _"Mother! Stop it! You're embarrassing me! I already embarrass myself with my own gas!" Lillie snapped as she noticed a bunch of random boys staring at her while she farted cute little poots._

 _"Aww, you don't want my love?" Lusamine stepped closer, reaching out to hug Lillie again, when Lillie's Cosmog Nebby popped out of her bag._

 _"Pew!" Nebby remarked, forcing Lillie to fart hard enough to shake the hotel lobby._

 _"Nebby! I told you to stay in the bag!" Lillie shook her head, embarrassed beyond all belief. "Just leave me alone!"_

 _With that said, Lillie ran out of the hotel, taking Nebby with her, pushing out loud, deep pitched brassy farts that blasted Lusamine's hair and dress back._

 _"Peeyew! That's strong! Like a Buzzwole!" Lusamine fanned away her daughter's stinky farts. "That's my girl."_

"Yes, you're slipperier than a Nihilego, aren't you?" Lusamine joked in a cunning voice. "What feisty children you and Gladion turned out to be!"

"Pew!" Nebby stated, popping out of the bag again, with Lillie grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Nebby!" Lillie snapped, ripping a huge fart that shook the Pokémon Center, causing it to stink worse than a Guzzlord eating garbage.

"My my, your butt is more thunderous than a Xurkitree!" Lusamine joked. "I can smell those big farts through the video screen!"

"Oh, I knew those Big Malasadas were a bad idea!" Lillie groaned, putting Nebby back in her bag while her butt constantly went off, shaking the Pokémon Center. "I gotta go!" With that, she ended the call, leaving the smelly, gassy fate of the Pokémon Center unknown.

"Oh, how I desire to continue sharing my conserved love with her, because without her all I have to share it with are all the Pokémon of the world!" Lusamine looked outwards outside her office window, letting out a set of loud, brassy farts that stunk it up worse than a Guz-

"Yes, yes, I got it." Lusamine remarked, then her phone rang, much to her annoyance.

"Hello? Oh, Mohn! How are things at the Poke Pelago?" Lusamine asked him, sitting down in her office chair. "What? Really? A farting Gardevoir?" She blushed. "And it's gassing out the islands, showing off its butt?" Lusamine took in a few deep breaths, feeling turned on. "P-Pokebeans you say?" She grabbed her lower region with her other hand. "That's amazing!" Lusamine farted loud enough that her gas echoed throughout her mansion. ""What? Oh that wasn't me! It was….my Lopunny!" she lifted her butt cheek, letting her smelly gas continue to expel from her butt. "What? You can smell it over the phone? I gotta go!"

Lusamine hung up the phone, taking a whiff of her ultra stinky farts, fanning it. "Peeyew! My love stinks! Probably because I conserve it too long!"


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Pokémon in the conservation area were spooked all of a sudden when President Lusamine farted while she stepped in.

"My dear sweet Pokémon how are you today? I just love you all to bits!" Lusamine stated, holding her arms out as a bittersweet fart blasted the back of her dress.

Most of the Pokémon groaned while some of them were kind of attracted to the Aether President's flatulent butt.

"Again with the constant smothering and gas emissions? What a unclassy lady…" Lusamine's Milotic scoffed, she and Lusamine's other Pokémon being with her as Lusamine hugged a Pikachu only to get zapped and rip a poot as a result.

"I don't know, I like it!" Clefable giggled.

"Me too!" Mismagius agreed.

"It's so good I might just do it too!" Lopunny added.

"Yeah because every Kanto Meowth dreams about you in their Mimikyu induced dreams!" Lilligant giggled, making an anime reference.

Meanwhile, while Lusamine twirled around and farted to her heart's content, her Bewear suddenly dropped out of thin air and grabbed her. Lusamine struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"Oh Beweary, I love you too, but this is way too much!" Lusamine laughed.

"Yeah, from you!" Bewear remarked, before going down the elevator and running towards Lusamine's mansion with the Aether President herself in her arms, who couldn't help that her Bewear's tight grip was squeezing her farts out as she struggled. Bewear kept running towards the mansion, with Lusamine going off with a new blast, or rather a bunch of blasts from her ass.


End file.
